godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gambetti-Ancelotti War
The Gambetti-Ancelotti War is an ongoing mob war that has lasted since 1933, with intermittent mob wars. It is a collection of wars, not a single one, with the first starting in 1933, the second in 1972, and the third in 2008. The Ancelotti crime family is weak, but it is supported by the Pavano crime family and Lupisella crime family, while the powerful Gambetti crime family and Messina crime family face the coalition. Background The Gambetti Gang was founded in 1920 in The Bowery in Manhattan, led by the Gambetti Brothers John and Carlo. The two of them led a powerful street gang that took over much of the neighborhood, and they operated speakeasies fronted by clubs and saloons. Meanwhile, the Ancelotti Gang, led by Sammy Ancelotti and Frankie Ancelotti, had power in Little Italy, founded in 1921. The two gangs fought daily, with shootings and robberies occuring. In 1928, the two gangs became the Gambetti crime family and Ancelotti crime family, respectively. The two families continued their fighting, until one day, the Gambetti Brothers gunned Frankie Ancelotti down in front of his penthouse in the Five Points, aiming at destroying the Ancelottis. However, this provoked the second-deadliest mob war in history, apart from the Five Families War. First War 1933-1940 Sammy Ancelotti had lost his beloved little brother, so he wanted revenge against the Gambetti Brothers. He tracked John Gambetti to Drusilla's Italian Restaurant and walked into the bistro, where he slit Gambetti's throat with a knife and then stabbed his bodyguard Adam Tizano. He fled the scene as the NYPD arrived, finding the two bodies in the booth. Underboss Carlo Gambetti assumed control of the Gambetti Family following John's death. Ancelotti continued his hunt for vengeance, scouring The Bowery and Little Italy for Carlo Gambetti and his crew. Gambetti went into hiding, taking refuge in a safehouse in the area. He was gunned down by Gambetti goons in 1937, and they planted a bomb in the cellar, but Gambetti limped out of the building before it exploded. He survived the assassination attempt, and was hospitalized for one full month. Meanwhile, Gambetti's Underboss Santino Cangelosi attacked Ancelotti fronts, and was the acting boss of the family at the time, since Carlo was desperate to hide until he could arrange a meeting with The Commission. In 1940, Ancelotti bribed an NYPD officer to reveal the location of Carlo Gambetti, who was under police monitoring because of his connections with the police. Ancelotti sent a letter to his home, asking him to come to a truce meeting at 514 Mulberry Street, the address of where Frankie Ancelotti had been shot. He agreed, driving there, where he was riddled with bullets by Ancelotti, his body falling back into his car. This settled the mob war temporarily, although small-scale clashes continued. Second War 1972-1978 In 1972, Gambetti don Sonny Cangelosi attempted to murder Sammy Ancelotti, who was now an old-timer. Gravelli sent Jon Gravelli to kill him, but Sammy blasted him with a shotgun as he pulled a pistol, severely wounding him. Now, the Messina crime family were aiding the Gambettis, so Ancelotti allied with the Lupisella crime family and Pavano crime family. Sammy's alliance went well, but his crime rings were blown up by the Messinas, who had the advantage of controlling construction, so when Sammy retaliated by destroying a Messina business, it was rebuilt quicker than Sammy's rackets. The Ancelottis and Gambettis murdered each other's made men, and Caesar Gambetti, the son of John Gambetti, was killed in 1975 on the Garden Parkway Viaduct in New Jersey. After Caesar died, no more of the Gambetti family remained to challenge Gravelli, so he did not retaliate, but rather thanked the Ancelottis and sent $50,000 to their hitman Johnny "Spiderman" Frigatelli, who had killed Don Anthony Messina of the Messina Family back in 1971. Spiderman's body was found in a garbage truck in 1977, however. He was reported to have been murdered by Sammy Ancelotti because he accepted money from the rival family. In 1978, Santino Cangelosi died of respiratory illness in his hometn in The Bronx, and Gravelli became the Don of the Gambetti Family. Gravelli made peace with the Ancelottis so that he could focus on rebuilding his empire, and enforcing his new regime. That year, Sammy Ancelotti also died, and his nephew Giovanni Ancelotti became the Don. Third War 2008 In 2008, the Messina Family acted first, rather than the Gambettis, by bombing Ancelotti businesses. In response, Ancelotti Soldato Rocco Pelosi abducted a union official who was affiliated with the Messinas, and he was interrogated at a golf course the men working behind the Messinas were: a man working for Libel, who was the foreman of the Colombus Avenue job; Jack Duffy with the TWU, and the leader of the LTA, who was with the Messinas. Soon, the Messinas arrived at the Golden Pier Golf Club, where the interrogation was held, and a shootout occured between Pelosi's crew and the Messina attackers. Afterwards, the Ancelottis blew up the construction site on Colombus Avenue, killing the construction boss, and they blew up a trail carrying Jack Duffy, and finally, the LTA leader was killed when his passenger jet was blown up, ending the war. Aftermath Warfare is still going on between all of the families, with made men being murdered every week. Category:Mob wars